<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five times Ahsoka almost caught them and one time she did by Golddude22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102403">Five times Ahsoka almost caught them and one time she did</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22'>Golddude22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 Times, 5+1, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Barriss Offee/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five times Ahsoka almost caught them and one time she did</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What can I say... I was bored.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p>
<p>“I missed you,” Barriss whispered as Anakin pulled her close.</p>
<p>“I missed you more,” Anakin smirked, pressing soft kisses all over her face, making her giggle quietly, as much from joy at being with Anakin again as it was from relief at being alive after everything that had happened on Geonosis.</p>
<p>Whoever said things were better the second time around had definitely been lying.</p>
<p>But those thoughts vanished as his lips met hers and they both got lost in the passion of their reunion.</p>
<p>Right up until they heard footsteps approaching the briefing room they were currently hiding in.</p>
<p>Breaking apart, they quickly fixed up their slightly ruffled appearances, and just in time, as the door hissed open moments later and Ahsoka walked inside.</p>
<p>“Ahh, there you are,” she exclaimed in exasperation. “I've been looking all over for you, it's not nice to leave me alone in a strange medical centre while you go off and have fun,” she pouted.</p>
<p>“Sorry Ahsoka,” Anakin said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. “We were just catching up.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Barriss said. “We haven't seen each other since the war started and we just wanted some time to talk, but next time we'll remember to invite you as well,” she added and Anakin could hear just a hint of sarcasm in her voice.</p>
<p>“Okay, I forgive you,” Ahsoka smirked. “Now, can we go do something fun?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Anakin agreed with an almost invisible sigh, Barriss saw it anyway and had to hide a grin.</p>
<p>“Great,” Ahsoka grinned, running out of the room, followed by a bemused Anakin and Barriss, who shared one last touch, before following after his Padawan.</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>2</p>
<p>“Why did we have to come here again?” Anakin moaned as they snuck out of the party and onto the balcony of the apartment it was being held in.</p>
<p>“You,” Barriss said, stressing the word. “Were sent here because some Senators wanted the chance to thank the Jedi heroes that are fighting to preserve the Republic. I am here, because you didn't want to go with just Ahsoka and dragged me along too.”</p>
<p>“It's not fair,” Anakin went on as if he hadn't heard her. “We're heroes, we shouldn't be punished like this.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Barriss sighed, looking wistfully out at the city shining brightly in the night. “And here I was hoping for a quiet night in.”</p>
<p>Anakin sighed, looking apologetic.</p>
<p>“I'll make it up to you, later,” he promised, stepping up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.</p>
<p>She relaxed back into him and let out a soft sigh.</p>
<p>“That sounds nice,” she murmured as he he kissed her neck.</p>
<p>The moment lasted just a few seconds before the doors behind them crashed open and an irate Ahsoka came storming out, hands pulling at the uncomfortable dress she was wearing.</p>
<p>“I can't take it anymore!” She yelled, ripping off parts of the dress, not noticing the compromising position Anakin and Barriss quickly pulled out of.</p>
<p>“It can't be that bad,” Anakin said with a smirk, which only widened when Ahsoka turned her glare on him.</p>
<p>“Alright,” he conceded, raising his hands in surrender. “We'll say goodbye quickly and get out of here.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Ahsoka sighed in relief, giving him a hug in thanks.</p>
<p>As she pulled back, she glanced between him and Barriss, noticing how close they were standing.</p>
<p>“What were you two doing out here?” She asked, a smirk forming on her face.</p>
<p>“Ah, just getting some fresh air,” Anakin said a little too quickly. “You know how much I hate parties.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” Ahsoka said, turning to look at Barriss, who merely raised an eyebrow in response.</p>
<p>Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at her friend, who smiled innocently back.</p>
<p>After a moment, Ahsoka rolled her eyes and turned away.</p>
<p>“Are we going or what?” She asked, heading back to the door.</p>
<p>“Yes, we're going,” Anakin said with a snort as Barriss rolled her eyes this time and together, the three of them plunged back into the party.</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>3</p>
<p>Anakin slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a familiar white room with his body aching all over.</p>
<p>Groaning slightly, he tried to sit up but was stopped by a hand that appeared on his chest, pushing him back down again.</p>
<p>A hand he knew very well.</p>
<p>“Stay still,” Barriss told him firmly. “Your body's still healing, it took quite a beating.”</p>
<p>“What happened?” He managed to croak out through his dry mouth.</p>
<p>“You crashed again,” Barriss informed him, passing him a cup of water that was sitting beside his bed, which he took eagerly and began taking careful sips so he wouldn't choke on it. “And the injuries you received  were bad enough to put you in a bacta tank for almost a day. Ahsoka was very worried about you and wouldn't leave your side, so I had to order her to return to her quarters to get some rest,” Barriss sighed, and he could tell she'd been very worried too.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry,” he said quietly, taking her hand.</p>
<p>“It wasn't your fault,” she replied, giving it a squeeze. “I just hate seeing you like this, I can't lose you,” she said quietly leaning forward to press her forehead against his. “Just... try to be more careful in the future.”</p>
<p>“I'll try,” Anakin promised, leaning up to kiss her.</p>
<p>But just before their lips met, Ahsoka came charging in.</p>
<p>“Master, you're awake!” She exclaimed in relief, ignoring how Barriss quickly pulled back. “How're you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Not bad,” he said with a glance at Barriss, who mouthed later and stood up to give Master and Padawan some time together, smiling as Ahsoka ignored the chair beside the bed and instead sat beside Anakin on the bed, talking in an almost incoherent babble as her relief got the better of her while Anakin nodded along like he was following everything.</p>
<p>And he probably was, Barriss thought with a smirk, she'd never seen any other Master/Padawan pairing that could compare to the way those two could read each other.</p>
<p>Almost as well as she and Anakin could, she thought with a softer smile, heading to the other end of the medbay to check on her other patients.</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>4</p>
<p>Death.</p>
<p>That was what the place reeked of, Barriss thought as she wandered through the ruins of the base the 501st had just taken. The last one remaining in the Umbaran capital.</p>
<p>The government had since surrendered and was in the process of discussing terms with the Republic commanders.</p>
<p>A meeting she should have been at since she was one of the Generals that ran the campaign to take Umbara.</p>
<p>A meeting she was missing so that she could track down the other General that should have been there.</p>
<p>One that was projecting great turmoil into the force, making him easy to find.</p>
<p>She found him sitting in the ruins of a bombed out hanger, staring blankly at the one remaining wall as a chaotic mess of emotions rolled off him in waves.</p>
<p>Sighing in sympathy, Barriss made her way over to him and sat down beside him, pulling him into a hug as she kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>He let out soft sigh and sagged into her, his arms coming up around her and holding her tight.</p>
<p>“What's wrong?” She whispered.</p>
<p>“I can't believe I didn't see Krell was a traitor,” he whispered. “I lost so many men to him and the rest don't trust me like they used to.”</p>
<p>“They will,” she said. “They just need time.”</p>
<p>“I hope so,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“They will,” she promised, turning his head to face her. “They know you're not like him, but it takes time to move on from a betrayal like that.”</p>
<p>“I know, I still should have been there for them, and all because of a stupid errand for the Chancellor.”</p>
<p>“It's not your fault,” she said, kissing him softly. “We were all fooled and-”</p>
<p>She was cut off by the sounds of someone cursing quietly.</p>
<p>They both turned to find Ahsoka picking her way through the rubble towards them.</p>
<p>“Um, Master Obi-Wan wants you both to come to the command centre,” she said, then noticed how they were sitting and gave them an odd look.</p>
<p>“We were just discussing Krell,” Anakin said hollowly and Barriss gave him another squeeze.</p>
<p>Ahsoka's expression darkened and she muttered a few things that made Anakin scold her for her language.</p>
<p>She laughed as they stood walked past her.</p>
<p>Neither noticed how she eyed them speculatively, a knowing smirk on her face.</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>5</p>
<p>The battle was won, but the cost had been high.</p>
<p>Too high, Anakin thought as he wandered through what was left of their base and almost a week of constant shelling and more droid waves than he could recall.</p>
<p>The few men that had survived and weren't injured stood around in little groups, all looking shell shocked and like they weren't really there.</p>
<p>He stopped to talk with each group he encountered on the way to the medbay, offering what little comfort he could to the men that fought and died for him far to often.</p>
<p>Words that did little but make him feel as if he wasn't completely useless, something he was feeling more and more lately, he thought as he walked into the medbay that had somehow survived despite everything the Separatists threw at them.</p>
<p>Inside were countless wounded men, some more severely than others, and to one side, where the sinks and storage stood, was Barriss, frantically scrubbing at her hands while gasping heavily.</p>
<p>He quickly ran over to her, and enveloped her in a hug.</p>
<p>“I can't get the blood off,” she gasped, still scrubbing, tears trickling down her cheeks.</p>
<p>“It's alright,” he said soothingly, taking her hands and covering them with his. “I'll help you in a minute, just focus on me for the moment.”</p>
<p>She nodded jerkily and turned around so that she could put her arms around him, burying her face in his chest as sobs began to rack her body.</p>
<p>He held her as she cried, not really sure what else to do except rub her back and talk quietly to her.</p>
<p>Eventually, her crying subsided.</p>
<p>“I don't know how much more of this I can take,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“Me either,” he admitted quietly. “Every battle seems to be worse than the last.”</p>
<p>She let out a sniffle of agreement and pressed her face back into his chest, squeezing him tighter.</p>
<p>He didn't know how long they stayed like that and he really care until a quiet voice called out to him.</p>
<p>“Master?”</p>
<p>He turned to find Ahsoka standing just a few meters away, looking at him with reddened eyes and he couldn't tell if it was from and the smoke and dust in the air or from crying.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened when Barriss pulled back, revealing eyes just as red. Then, he didn't quiet see how it happened, but suddenly he had an arm around Ahsoka as well and she had one around Barriss and they were all hugging each other, sniffling quietly as they took comfort from each other.</p>
<p>And as he wiped his own eyes, Anakin swore to himself he'd find a way to stop the war, even if he had to go to the Separatists himself with an offer of peace.</p>
<p>Anything to stop two of the most important people in life from suffering like this.</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The war was over.</p>
<p>The war was over, Barriss told herself again, Palpatine, the who'd been responsible for it all was dead at Anakin's hand and the interim Chancellor had already negotiated a temporary truce with the Separatists while they worked on creating a lasting peace. Everything was finally going right for once.</p>
<p>The celebrations had been going on for days now, the temple was practically empty as everyone was out celebrating.</p>
<p>Which was why she and Anakin were sprawled out on the sofa in the living room of his quarters after having their own, private celebration.</p>
<p>Anakin was idly running his real hand up and down her bare back as they lay there, neither wanting to talk.</p>
<p>Unless she had to.</p>
<p>“Don't stop,” she murmured into his chest when his hand stopped moving.</p>
<p>He chuckled lightly as his hand resumed it's gentle strokes and she sighed in contentment.</p>
<p>Until his hand moved lower and she let out a gasp and raised herself slightly to look at him.</p>
<p>There was a playful light in his eyes and she couldn't resist kissing him again.</p>
<p>One thing led to another and as they became lost in their feelings for each other, their passion from earlier reignited.</p>
<p>Which was probably why they didn't feel the familiar force presence coming their way, or hear the door to his quarters open.</p>
<p>They did, however, hear the choked, gasp the person let out and felt the shocked feelings that went with it.</p>
<p>They sat up quickly to find Ahsoka, mouth hanging open and staring at them in shock.</p>
<p>They quickly covered themselves with cushions as she mouthed soundlessly at them for a few moments.</p>
<p>“Ah, congratulations,” she managed to get out before turning around and running from the room as fast as she could.</p>
<p>“Well, she was going to find out at some point,” Anakin sighed, leaning back against the sofa with a groan.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I would have preferred her finding out in a less... traumatic fashion,” Barriss grimaced.</p>
<p>“She'll get over it, eventually,” Anakin said with a smile.</p>
<p>A smile that turned into a grin, which changed to a chuckle until was almost crying with laughter.</p>
<p>Laughter that Barriss couldn't help but join in with as she pictured Ahsoka's shocked face again.</p>
<p>“We'll have to make it up to her at some point,” Anakin said when he'd recovered.</p>
<p>“Yeah, perhaps we could take her and Rex out to dinner sometime,” Barriss suggested.</p>
<p>“Yeah, goo- wait, why Rex?” Anakin asked, looking confused.</p>
<p>Barriss just sighed and kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>“You'll find out,” she smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>